


Do Not Go Gentle

by qwertynerd97 (Daffidill23)



Series: 17776 Poems [2]
Category: 17776: What Football Will Look Like in the Future - Jon Bois
Genre: Freeform, Gen, More poetry from the Intermission, Poetry, this is basically just Feelings(tm) in word form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffidill23/pseuds/qwertynerd97
Summary: 10 and I have very different worldviews, so here is what I think of the idea that "humans are creatures of play".The poems in this series are totally unrelated (save for fandom), I just like having a way to group things.





	Do Not Go Gentle

Look,  
There's a part of me that says  
Of course we gave up  
What did you expect  
Humans were not designed  
To face eternity  
And walk backwards into hell

Our minds cannot comprehend  
Numbers above  
A thousand  
What makes you think  
That we could possibly  
Face  
That passing of  
A thousand years  
And not succumb  
To ennui.

But there is a part of that says  
Fuck that  
(Pardon my French)  
We got to where we are today  
By refusing the word impossible  
By ignoring limits  
And the so-called  
‘Rules of reality’

We put a man on the moon  
And found it unlivable  
And immediately began  
Trying to shape it  
To our desires

We slapped a bunch of sticks  
And glue and paper together  
And conquered the skies  
Although our bodies  
We're never meant to fly

We looked at evolution  
And said  
I can do better  
And bend the very fibers of  
Our being to our will

So yeah,  
Some part of me wants to roll up  
And cry at the sheer,  
Staggering thought  
Of a hundred hundred years  
Ahead of humanity

But part of me looks at the sheer, staggering dint of those years and says  
_Bring it._


End file.
